Sucked In: Origins
by OMsRandomWriter
Summary: COMPLETE; SEQUEL IS UP; Meet Allisima Jackson, a half twilit-hylian with a destiny not even the Goddesses are fully aware of. From her birth to her death, her life has been planned for her... so what will she do when an accidental portal created by the weakened Goddess Hylia takes her back into Hyrule? Can be found on AO3; Father/Daughter!Ghirahim/OC; Ghirahim/Different!OC
1. Prologue

_**Heya! OMsRanomWriter, formerly Ashwood's Flame, here! Now, I said that I'd be focusing on one plot/series line at a time, so I've decided to focus on Sucked In. When Origins is finished (It should be around 25 or 26 chapters), I will continue on with An Ocarina of Time Tale. Until then, you'll get Allisima's background story!**_

* * *

 _ **Warnings and Tags:**_

Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage

Mentioned Link/Original Female Character/Dark Link, Mentioned Link/Zelda - Relationship, Mentioned Link/Malon, Mentioned Zelda/Ganondorf  
Original Female Character(s) Original Male Character(s) Naryu (Legend of Zelda) Farore (Legend of Zelda) Din (Legend of Zelda) Hylia (Legend of Zelda) Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda) Demise (Legend of Zelda) Link (Legend of Zelda) Dark Link (Legend of Zelda) Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fi (Legend of Zelda) Impa (Legend of Zelda) Error (Legend of Zelda)

Dual Posting with AO3; same Username as the site mentioned

Ghirahim is a Twilit; He's a Prince of the Twilit

Allisima is a cubby baby

Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Dark Link is affectionately called "Shadow"; it's for a reason

Trusting too much, Betrayal, Loss of Trust, Trust Issues, Semi-Sane!Ganondorf

All the games mentioned in a way

Implied/Referenced Child Abuse (But not by her mother and uncle;It's by Ganon)

Mute!Link(But only in the Zelda II: Adventure of Link) Mute!Dark Link(Only because Link is mute in that world) Brotherly soulbond between Link and Dark Link(They're basically the same person in two different bodies)

Adults causing stress and trust issues, Minor Character Death, Cause it's war, People are gonna die, PTSD, Bad coping mechanisms, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues

* * *

 _ **I do not own Legend of Zelda. That belongs to Nintendo. I am merely writing what I wish I could add, but know I cannot.**_

* * *

Fire... there was fire everywhere.

" _Mama!_ "

Everywhere she looked from where she was huddled under her bed, the bright orange element burned, eating the gifts her lady Hylia had given her not three days ago. The door shook and rattled before it flew off its hinges, revealing her mother, ashened face and frizzy brown hair as she quickly summoned her mana and doused the flames. "Allie?!" Her mother, Nycotika, called out, her voice hoarse.

"Mama!" The four year old called again, fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugged her last toy to her chest. The woman easily threw the mattress off and grabbed her child, holding her head to her shoulder as she quickly fled the house. Royklanda, her father's youngest half brother, was already waiting outside, a cut on his cheek revealing a very deep burgundy stream of blood cascading down his left cheek.

"Tika, is Allisima okay?" Her uncle asked. When her mother nodded, the man looked both relieved and pained. "Tika, my brother, he isn't right. Something went wrong, and… I believe him to be siding against Our Ladies."

"What? Corgatish, siding against Lady Hylia? Those two are as thick as thieves!" Her mother protested, yet hugged her closer. "There must be some mistake!"

"I know my brother, Nycotika! Corgatish is not himself! I saw him marching the front lines in this attack. We must leave now!"

"Mama, where's papa?" Allisima murmured, tears still falling, though not as free now.

"Oh, Allie, just you wait. Papa will be back with us soon, I promise." Her mother cooed. Allisima let out a murmur and nestled closer to her mother before a familiar swirl of magic caused her to perk up. "See, there's Corgatish now!" Her uncle tensed and shifted into a defensive one. As the man inquestion came into view, Nycotika's smile fell.

The Crowned Prince's hair, which had once been the most beautiful shade of black, was now stark white. Purple makeup made his ever brown eyes stand out, and he was wearing a skintight white leotard. Even the way he walked was different. This was not her husband. No one told this to Allisima, however. "Papa!" She cried out, reaching out towards the man. His cold eyes flickered to them before resting on the girl.

"The child, give her to me, now!" The Twilit snarled. Allisima flinched backwards, but still stubbornly held her arms out.

"Corgatish, this isn't you!" She saw her father's lips pull down into a frown and his eyebrows furrowed. "Cor, it's me, your wife! Nycotika!" Recognition flickered before the walls slammed down.

"I know," he said. "You have to run! Demise, he means to kill Allisima before the Hero can achieve his destiny."

"But Hylia said-,"

"Demise has mortally wounded Hylia!" His words shocked them into silence. "I have these charms, they'll take you to safety once you cross the portal."

"What about you?" Nycotika asked, still holding Allisima close.

"I have my orders. They're to get you to safety," he told them. He held out three different necklaces. One was a simple amethyst gem, another a chunk of lapis, and a third a charm of the Tetra Force. The second that the charm was on, there was a bright flash of light and her father kissed her temple. "Be safe, my daughter,"

* * *

The next thing the copper haired girl remembered was seeing a man step forward. They were in a clean, white room with one of the walls made of glass, high in the sky. He held shock in his eyes as he spoke. "Are you well? How did you come here?"

Allisima's mother's voice shook as she answered. "My daughter, she's been smally burnt on her neck. We pleaded for the Goddesses to take us somewhere safe, away from the Evil Lord." The man nodded and introduced himself.

"I am Miyamoto Shigeru, and if it does not pain you, I wish to hear more of your world."

* * *

 ** _Whelp, there's the Prologue! The burn on Allisima's neck will be explained in the next chapter._**


	2. The Event

_**July 2nd 2018 edit: Last name change to comply with character sheet and timeline**_

* * *

 **Alrighty, first things first.**

 **I'm sorry this took so long; I started college a month or so back, so the time in between updates can range from a week to a month. I'm also doing a dual story with lizziestrong called** _Partum Pax_ **on top of school work and this series.**

 **Now, as for what this story really is. Don't expect any 7-10k chapters until we get a few more in. This is a seven year old girl who was kidnapped to another world, one at war, mind you. Things will be short until they aren't for a very bad reason. :/**

 **Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Seven year old Allisima Nakamura dashed through the playground as about five other footsteps followed in a joyful chase. She heard the others falter and paused herself. "Is that Miyamoto Shigeru?" One of them whispered, making her let out a whoop of joy. She dashed through the crowd and immediately spotted the said man, who was talking to her teacher, a rather mean man who always grabbed her by the ears and said that she'd never be normal with them. It really hurt when he grabbed them, and the class, bar her friends, would always laugh with him when he twisted it and made her cry. Miyamoto must have seen her, for he gained a bright smile and stepped away from the teacher.

"Shigeru!" She cried, running towards him. Before she could reach him, her teacher and roughly grasped her hair and yanked her back, causing her to tumble to the ground.

"Learn to address your elders properly!" He snarled. Allisima did her best not to begin crying and stared at the dirt under her.

"I am a dear friend of her mother's, and her godfather," Miyamoto said in a calm, but sharp tone. "If I find that this isn't the first time you have touched Allisima, you will never teach again." The man paled and glared at the girl, as if it was her fault. Miyamoto gently helped her up and smoothed the curly mess as gently as he could. "Come along Allie. I have something your mother wishes you to see immediately."

"But," her teacher protested. "Surely her education is more important?"

"Allisima was far smarter than a properly educated twenty year old man at four. She is not of this country and will be returning back to hers very soon." His words made her teacher pale.

"Her country… are they all like her? With those… freakish ears."

"Xenophobia," Allisima said, startling them. "Intense or irrational dislike or fear of people from other countries."

"I fail to see," Her teacher began.

"Freakish ears, too tan skin, too big eyes, stupid accent, strange markings. All are signs of xenophobia." She listed in kind. Miyamoto sent a sharp look towards her teacher before guiding her away from him. Her classmates watched in awe as she waved goodbye to them before climbing into the car beside him. "Where are we going?"

"I've finished the first few touches of the second game. Seeing as you enjoyed the first,"

"I get to test it?" Allisima asked, her brown eyes brightening. He nodded with a smile and soon, they found themselves in the testing center, where her mother and uncle were waiting. She hugged them both before darting forward, into the glass room.

* * *

It took her a grand total of six months to finish the game.

Her issue was not with the dungeons, but with any 'sidequests' that came up. The dungeons, to her, were somewhat easy. While some of the boss fights got her killed a few times - ahem, Thunderbird - she had more difficulties remembering where they were actually located once she got the key to unlock them.

When she had finished and the curtains fell, she bounded towards the glass and grinned at the adults behind it. She liked this game. Allie watched as their faces went from pride and amusement to shock and horror in a split second, and as she turned around she saw a mix of colors ranging from reds and blues to blacks. She could hear her mother yelling for her to go out of the room, and for Miyamoto to unlock the door, but each step she took closer to the portal, the more muffled her mother's voice became.

"Corgatish!" She could hear her mother scream, breaking her from her trance. Panic flared in the girl's system, but as she turned to run, the vortex suddenly had a type of power akin to a vacuum and began to drag her back towards it. She scrabbled at the floor as her father seemingly appeared from nowhere, his face turning from curious to panicked as he saw his daughter's predicament and then realized his own.

Now both were being pulled in, and as they reached for one another, the portal gave one last jolt, causing both of them to lose their grips, sending them flying into the portal, which collapsed upon itself soon after.

* * *

 **Like it, hate it? Have any suggestions or questions? Feel free to comment it down below!**


	3. Changeling

**So, uh, College.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chappie! Everything should be starting to get longer here soon. :3**

* * *

 **I do not own Legend of Zelda or any characters you might recognize. I only claim ownership of Allisma and her mother.**

* * *

When the girl woke, kind violet eyes were looking at her gently, their owner's gloved hands holding a wet rag against her forehead. "You're awake," the woman said in a happy, but sad tone. "We were afraid you would never open your eyes again."

"W-where am I? Who are you?" she rasped, coughing once she was finished.

"Hush, little one. My name is Zelda. You're in one of the infirmary rooms. Do you remember your name?"

"A-Allie." the girl whimpered, gulping down the water greedily as the woman offered it to her.

"Truly?" Zelda asked in surprise. "Well, then, Mistress Allie, what do you remember?"

"I remember Momma and my uncles watching me finish something up, and when I went to go talk to 'em 'bout it, something pulled me away from them with my papa."

"Your father…?" Zelda murmured. "Was her, perchance, wearing a white outfit with diamonds on it?" the copper haired girl thought about it carefully before slowly nodding. "I see. Wait right here and I shall get the guards to bring him here."

As the woman left the room, the girl sat up and looked around. It held a vanity and a wardrobe. In one of the corners was something that buzzed at the back of her head. A… chamber pot, was it? She threw the covers off and assessed herself. She had been dressed in a silky white gown that fell to her ankles. The opening for her neck hugged said appendage, and the sleeves were frilly from her shoulders to her elbows and smoothed out at her wrists.

She pulled her knees to her chest and replayed the conversation with Zelda. _Zelda, Zelda, Zelda_ , she thought. _I know that name. How do I know that name?_

She plucked at a stray thread on the bedsheets and thought about the woman's appearance. Red, impossibly curly hair and gentle violet eyes. She had a circlet on, and a rather fancy looking gown as well. And the way she spoke! She had a faint memory of when her father was around, and he spoke exactly like her!

Then the possibilities began to flood in. One stood out more than the rest, and it made the girl wish to cry. There was no way she was in Hyrule… right? This… this just had to be some type of kidnapping! Yeah, it had to be a kidnapping!

The door jiggled open and she wiped her eyes, trying to ignore the stinging. There stood Zelda, and behind her, a distantly familiar face that was filled with panic, worry, and hopefulness. "There's your daughter," Zelda told the man - told _her father_.

He rushed to her side, but was hesitantly to place a hand on her head and run his hand through her curls. "Songlet, you had me worried," he whispered, making her sniff. _Songlet._ The name had been a nickname as he said, very long ago, that he could sense someone's inner song, and that her song was the most beautiful song he had ever heard.

"I'm sorry, papa," she whispered, leaning into his chest and inhaling his familiar scent. "You promise not to leave again?"

"I promise," he whispered.

She couldn't find it in her heart to believe him.

The next day, the green skinned man came to visit Zelda.

The next day, she had been sat down and explained why everything had happened.

The next day, she found herself screaming at the limp form of the Queen-To-Be.

 _The next day kick-started the rest of her life._

* * *

 **As for Ghirahim's actions and reasons as to why he responded, and why he went to Allisima, there is no Ganondorf/Ganon/Demise on Earth, and currently, he has no order to kill out in the Hyrule him and Allie are in now.**


	4. The Hero

**What's this? An... an** ** _update?!_** **Heh, let's just say I'm on a roll.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

 _ **Warnings and Tags:**_

Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death

Dual Posting with AO3; same Username as the site mentioned

Ghirahim is a Twilit - he was once a Prince of the Twilit named Cortigash; Dark Link is affectionately called "Shadow"; it's for a reason; Semi-Sane!Ganondorf; All the games mentioned in a way; Mute!Link(But only in the Zelda II: Adventure of Link); Mute!Dark Link(Only because Link is mute in that world)

* * *

 ** _Key_**

"Talking" is English

" _Talking_ " is Bond talk

" _ **Talking**_ " is Tetraforce ((Triforce)) talk

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_

* * *

 _ **I do not own Legend of Zelda. That belongs to Nintendo. I am merely writing what I wish I could add, but know I cannot.**_

* * *

Allisima ran the rag across Zelda's forehead before sighing and placing the cloth at the edge of the bowl. She fiddled with her left ring finger before standing up and allowing a maid to relieve her of watching the Would-Be Queen. As she exited the room, the seven year old rubbed her hands up and down her arms. While she was in a rather fancy dress, she still felt chilled whenever she was near the princess.

As she entered one of the greeting halls, she saw her father talking to a Knight-Captain and a man robed in a wild shade of green. She stopped short enough near the group to hear them, unsure of what to do. "- and you will not be taking her!" Her father said shortly. The man in green gestured with his hands.

"Erm, he wants to know why you're defending her so, and that he'll see her whether he has you approval or not," the Knight-Captain said, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"She's my bloody daughter, that's why!" Her father roared. "You won't see her!"

"Erm," She saw the Knight-Captain look at her and she waved meekly. "Bit too late,"

Allisima did her best not to grimace as she skipped up to them and grabbed her father's hand, attempting to calm him down. "Papa, who's this?" The man in green's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"No one, sweetheart. Why don't go you down to the kitchens?" Her father suggested.

"But I'm not hungry," she whined.

" _ **I, uh, didn't expect her to be so young,**_ " a man's voice groaned from inside her head, making her perk up and then stare at him.

"Why would you think I'd be older?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

" _ **Wait, you can hear this?!**_ " Allie nodded and man in green knelt in front of her. " _ **My name is Link; I'm the Hero of Hyrule. Do you know how to save the princess?**_ " She blinked before slowly nodding.

"Yes. Ganon's castle has the cure. Thunderbird is guarding it," she answered. "But to get there, you need to go and defeat the other temples and bosses."

"Allisima, darling," her father said, stopping her. "That's enough. The Hero needs to find his own way through."

"Okay," she murmured, her hands clinging to the cape he was wearing.

"Now. You know what to do; I suggest you go do it." The Twilit continued in a cold tone.

" _ **I wish to see Zelda first,**_ " Link said.

"I'll take you to her! I had to step out because the magic hurts to be around," she informed them. The girl ignored her father's protest and walked forward, grabbing the hero's hand and pulling him the way she came from, stopping in front of the room the housed Zelda. "She's cold to be around," she told him. "So the servants keep blankets in the chairs and beside the doors for when we have to take long watch."

The man said nothing, but rather picked up a royal blue blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He sat beside the princess for a while longer as the girl attempted to fold the mess of blankets, trying not to notice how his thumb was making circles on the back of the woman's hand, or how sad his eyes were as he stared at her. Occasionally, the girl would glance at the light dial, taking note on how long they had been in the room. Those without the heating magics couldn't stay in here for more than two hours. The room itself was charmed cold because otherwise the princess would have such a harsh fever that wouldn't break. Finally, as it got close to the two hours, the girl hesitantly approached him.

"We have to go," she said. "We don't have the heat magics." For a second, she feared he didn't hear her, but then he slowly stood and ruffled her hair, guiding her out of the room.

* * *

Another two weeks passed since she met the Hero - her and her father had been in Hyrule for a month now. Things had been slow, and everyone was settling down for sleep when it started.

BOOM

Allisima jerked up, her ears tingling as the shock wave rattled her room, causing dust to come from the walls. A second later, her father appeared in the doorway, his brown eyes frantically searching for her. He reached her just as the second shock wave hit.

 _ **BOOM**_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight as he covered her body with his own.

 _ **BOOM**_

The third shockwave sent pieces of the stone down ontop of them. "We have to move," her father said, picking her up as if it was nothing and dashing out of the room. A second later, she could hear the ceiling fall in. "Hold on sweetie,"

 _ **BOOM**_

Something ahead of them gave in. "Ah, Ghirahim," a nasally voice said, making the girl curl deeper into her father's embrace. "How nice of you to join us."

"Toromak," her father growled.

"And you have The Child of Balance as well." 'Toromak' continued.

"You're not touching her!" Corgatish roared.

"Touchy, touchy. And protective!" The voice purred. "Almost like a father with his only spawn."

Allie's hands grasped his cape tighter. " _I'm scared,_ " she whimpered.

" _I know darling. Hold on for just a little while longer. Help will come,_ " her father's voice echoed in her head. "You know nothing, demon."

"Ironic, coming from you," the girl shifted enough to see a man made of black shales and glowing green embers. "Why don't you come say hello to your uncle, little one?" The creature sneered at her as he caught her staring. The girl left out a squeak, and in turn, inhaled the dust, causing her to let out a hacking cough. "Aw, is the poor wittle thing sick?"

She felt her father lower her to where she was standing. " _Run when I tell you to, not a moment sooner or later,_ " he instructed her, but yet his mouth never moved. "You know as well as I that the child can't die less our master wishes it,"

"And he does," the demon purred before ten different arrows appeared from nowhere, floating in mid air. "So please, hold her still.

"Never," He hissed. " _Now!_ " The girl immediately ducked the first one and began dashing towards where the Guard Rooms were, scrambling over rubble, not caring when her nightgown ripped. She counted the arrows as they flew by. As she reached the door, pain hit the back of her thigh, sending her slamming nose first into the locked, wood and steel door. Pain caused her to cry out and as she attempted to stand, she felt another arrow go through her right side, making her _scream_.

" _Allisima!_ " She heard her father yell. The girl collapsed, feeling the arrow in her thigh snap as she leaned against the door, pain lacing everywhere as she stared at Toromak in fear.

"Say ' _ado_ ', little girl," the man smirked, conjuring several more arrows. The girl squeezed her eyes shut and let out a sob.

" _ **Someone please! Help me!**_ "

* * *

When she came to, all Allie knew was pain.

It hurt to breathe, and it hurt not to breathe. She knew the sticky feeling of blood from an incident with a football, and she felt it on her stomach, sides and her legs. It hurt moving her head and opening her eyes, and as she looked around, she saw the stone bricks that once made the castle walls. With a whimper, she closed her eyes and felt her head gingerly connect with the stone behind her.

" _ **Daddy… I'm sorry…**_ " She inwardly sobbed. " _ **I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me here. Please don't go…**_ "

Something above her shifted. She heard an almost gentle voice. " _ **Continue talking little one.**_ " It wasn't Link's or Corgatish's voice.

" _ **Please, where's my papa? He's supposed to be here,**_ "

Light invaded her sighted, even through her eyelids. A sob tore through her lips, making the pain flare as she turned her head away. The light dimmed and she felt something akin to silk pick her up, pausing when she harshly cried out as her leg quickly realized it was pinned. "No, no, please do not cry out," the gentle voice said, sounding torn. The rocks moved off of her leg and the silk continued to move her. Soon, she was laid down on flat ground. "You're an odd one, aren't you little girl?" Allisima blinked and looked up at the green skinned man in front of her. "Where are your parents?"

"Papa's gone," She answered, faintly recalling that he looked familiar, but she didn't know how or why. "Mama's far away."

"How old are you?"

"I'm seven, almost eight!" She exclaimed proudly, momentarily forgetting about her chest before the pain forced her to remember. She winced and sniffed, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Come here, child. Let me see to your wounds." Mother had warned her about strangers… but he was familiar… and felt kind… surely he was okay?

* * *

 **Chapter Title Alternative - Shit Hits the Fan and the Hero isn't Always Who You Think**


	5. Please Don't Go

**I am _SO_ sorry for not updating sooner! College and my depression struck again, and it's hard to write when you're over-stressed about things. I've come up with hopefully an update system that will help me keep up with this fic, seeing as I'm itching to start working on Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask.**

* * *

 _ **Warnings and Tags:**_

 _Dual Posting with AO3 - same Username as this site;_ _Sane!Ganondorf; All the games mentioned in a way; Mute!Link(But only in the Zelda II: Adventure of Link); Mute!Dark Link(Only because Link is mute in that world)_

* * *

 ** _Key_**

"Talking" is English

" _Talking_ " is Family Bond talk

" _ **Talking**_ " is Tetraforce ((Triforce)) talk

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_

* * *

 _ **I do not own Legend of Zelda. That belongs to Nintendo. I am merely writing what I wish I could add, but know I cannot.**_

* * *

Allisima woke up in a rather large bed with a dry mouth and aching body. She struggled to sit up before crawling to the edge, where there was a glass of water. It was awkward, grabbing the cup and drinking it without the water spilling all over her due to how shaky her hands were, but she managed. She grasped the edge of the bed and carefully slid off, almost crying out in surprise as her legs attempted to collapse underneath her. Attempted being the key word as wrong arms encircled her before her knees could even hint the ground.

Smells of hickory, the woods, campfires and a mix of strawberries and raspberries engulfed her as a man who was not originally there easily lifted her and sat her back down on the bed. As she glanced at the man, he had already turned around so that she could only see his long, glossy black hair that was loosely tied at the nape of his neck. Around his hair, she saw pale, nearly snow white skin with a few darker marks that she could barely pick out. He made sure she wouldn't move - or maybe couldn't get back to the edge of the bed for the moment he turned to grab the water she had been drinking from.

One of his hands glowed blue, and she watched in amazement as it filled again. He turned to her enough for her to see blood eyes, making her scramble back. He snapped around, his back stiff and hands clenched.

"Who are you?" She asked softly, her throat rasping at the sudden use. The man stiffened and turned his head slightly to reveal the same pointed ears she, her family and just about everyone else had. She struggled to move around on the bed until she was kneeling on the edge and peering at him. The man seemed to be shying away from her. "Why are you hiding?"

" _ **Because… I do not wish you to be afraid of me, little one.**_ " He replied. His 'voice' was thick, heavily accented, deep, like rolling thunder and liquid gold. She tilted her head, blinking. Aside from his eyes, he had been kind to her!

"But you seem kind," she said in confusion.

" _ **I hardly count as being kind.**_ " He told her dryly.

She heard something like the wind blowing before she saw his shoulders shake as the sound grew louder and deeper. He was laughing at her! With a pout, she crossed her arms and huffed. "Ruede,"

If anything, his laughter grew harder. " _ **Rude, am I, little princess?**_ "

"I'm notta princess!" She grounded out. She hated it when her uncle's co-workers called her that. The man's shoulders stopped shaking and turned towards her slightly. "I'm Allisima. Who are you?"

" _ **I… don't have a name,**_ " he said.

She frowned. "Everyone has a name!"

He shook his head, heading towards the wardrobe pressed against a wall. " _ **Then it is a good thing I am a no one.**_ "

"Even a no one is someone," she echoed her mother's words. "I know 'cause the girls at school always call me a no one. The boys are ruder. But you. You have that glow; you're kind." His movements slowed before picking back up, eyes downcasted as he hung a beautiful, skin color gown on the dressing screen, white pearls decorating the neckline, bodice, elbows, waist and front of the skirt as a darker thread had been stitched to show patterns of blooming lilies and roses. The sleeves, if she were to wear it, would fall passed her knees, and the edges of those had the pearl outlining them as well.

" ** _Lord Ganon wished to see you once you recovered from the most extreme of your injuries._** " He continued on. " _ **He was in quite a fit once he had realized that there were civilians within the castle when it was attacked.**_ "

"Who did attack the castle?" She asked curiously, watching as he picked up a comb and brush before approaching her. She reached a hand up just to feel nothing but knots and snarls in her hair, making her flush in embarrassment. She had tried to brush her hair when it was like that by herself once. It had resulted in going to a hairdresser and getting the majority cut. "Y-You do it!" She squeaked out, not wanting another repeat of the incident.

" _ **Heh, very well,**_ " he sat beside her and began to gently run his fingers through her hair, tugging at the knots before using the brush, making her frown, brows furrowing closer. How did he know how she brushed her hair?

"Do I know you?" she blurted out. He paused before setting down the brush. Panicked, she turned to him to see pain, pure and utter pain, in his eyes. He just seemed so familiar.

" _ **You… met my brother, once, I believe. We're twins,**_ " his voice shook slightly. She narrowed her eyes, looking at him more closely. " _ **H-he has blue eyes? And blonde hair?**_ " In that instant, she gasped.

"Oh, so you're Link's twin!" Her eyes brightened and she grinned before it fell. "Does that make Zelda one of your friends?"

" _ **We were, once, a long time ago,**_ " he answered, looking at his hands and then scowling. " _ **Then she… she did something she could never forgive.**_ " Something tugged at her heart, making her eyes grow misty.

"What… happened?"

" _ **She took away someone I…**_ " he trailed off before shaking his head, a bitter smile on his lips. " _ **Oh, you'll find out soon enough child. Let's get you presentable.**_ "

* * *

He had put her hair into a rather simple bun and had another servant - female - take his place to help her change. The female had tan skin, dark eyes and red hair in a high ponytail, and quickly helped her get dressed. As it turned out, since there was no corset, it was quite comfortable, and the flats that went with it fit perfectly. The man had been waiting outside, and she watched as he and the woman did a few movements each with their hands before the woman walked away, leaving the two awkwardly standing in the corridor. "Why… does Ganon want-want to see me?" she finally stuttered out. "H-he cursed Z-Zelda!"

" **You knew the Princess?** " He asked, jerking in slight surprise, making her cross her arms and look away with a huff.

"Zelda took care of me when Papa and I were taken here, to Hyrule." She answered. He just looked at her with unreadable eyes before straightening and motioning for her to follow him.

" **I will show you the quickest route to Lord Ganon's study.** "

She had to take three steps to his one to keep in stride with the servant, and after a mind numbingly long walk through twisting corridors, up and down stairs - even an elevator! - they found themselves outside a rather simple door. He knocked on the door before opening it, making her inhale sharply at what she saw.

* * *

"I do apologise for the events at the castle," he said again as " _Shade_ " poured tea for her. "I trust you are healed?"

"Yes, thank you," she said, hesitantly sipping at the liquid. It was at the perfect heat, and had a hint of peaches and the sweetness of honey she always loved. "Was my father found?"

"You… father?" Ganondorf said, freezing slightly, his green skin going paler.

"Yes, I believe my mother called him Corgatish. White hair, brown eyes? White outfit and a red cloak?" She described softly.

The 'enemy' let out a breath. "Ghirahim… so that is why you slipped passed him all those years ago." She tilted her head curiously, just to have him wave her off. "Ah, nothing but ramblings of an old man. Your father is here, little one. I just did not know of his relation to you."

She relaxed and smiled into her tea. Her father would protect her if things went wrong, that much she truly knew. "You were the one who rescued me, weren't you?"

"Yes. When I heard you speaking through the triforce… I believed I had been hearing an echo." A grin began to play across his face. "Never before have I been more happier to see that I was wrong." She glanced at the servant, who kept his head bowed, though she could feel his eyes tracing their every movements. "Ah, yes, my creation, Dark Link." Ganondorf frowned slightly as the raven flinched at the name. "He's been rather like your shadow, I can't help but notice." She saw him twitch at the name, though it wasn't in a bad way. He looked… uneasy.

"Shadow," she repeated, and he looked up before quickly looking down, his cheeks red. "That's a nice name."

"Hmm… Perhaps it is," the man took a drink of his own tea, eyeing the servant carefully. "Tell me, little one, have you met the Hero?"

"Once," she answered with a frown. "He wanted me to go with him somewhere, and would've taken me had Knight-Captain Jardeth and my father not stopped him." She placed the tea cup on it's saucer and looked into the fire, thinking about her next words. "Why did you curse Zelda?" Her voice was so soft, the other two barely heard it.

"That is a question I myself am asking," he sighed, grimacing as he set his own tea down. "Have your accommodations been well?" She looked at him in confusion. "Your, ah, rooms are well? And your outfit?"

"Yes, I really like this dress," Allie rubbed one of the pearls. "The room is amazing too. It's as big as our living room!" she gushed. "Mama would love it," she cut herself off, blinking. "She… would've…" a giant hand settled upon her two, making her look at 'the enemy', who had an uncharacteristicly soft look upon his face.

"Everything leaves for a reason child. Now come; let us see if we can find that wayward father of yours."

* * *

 **Ok, so a few parting notes -**

 ***Allisima doesn't know that Shadow ((Dark Link)) is mute. Reason why? LINK holds the Tetra piece of Courage and, at this time, does not have the Master Sword, meaning he and Shadow are essentially the same person in separate bodies living separate lives.**

 ***Ganon/Ganondorf DOES NOT know much about Shadow. He believes him to be his creation ((Spoilers, he's not)) and has not had any suspicion to believe otherwise.**

 ***There are four pieces of Holy Relics instead of three. Din has Power still, much like Nayru has Wisdom and Farore with Courage, but Hylia, the "Mortal Goddess" has Balance, which is the black triangle in the center of the three. Full details will be next chapter.**

* * *

 **With love,**

 **OMsRandomWriter**


	6. Have Heart and Faith

_**July 2nd 2018 edit: Last name change to comply with character sheet and timeline**_

* * *

 **Whelp. I'm a day late on the update.**

* * *

 _ **I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its known characters .**_

* * *

 **WARNING: POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR GAMES AND REFERENCES MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.**

* * *

As it was, her father was in one of the gathering halls, looking around at all the other survivors of the attack frantically. Ganondorf's arrival made the room go quiet, and she could feel everyone's eyes on her before she caught sight of the familiar white hair, making her step forward. "Papa?" She asked, making him whip around, relief on his face before the look of horror came to, seeing the man behind her. "Papa!" She rushed forward and hugged him, his hands on her shoulders, gripping rather tight.

"Allisima," he breathed softly before kneeling and properly hugging her. "You're safe," She could hear his voice quiver and felt him stiffen as Ganondorf spoke.

"I did not anticipate citizens - children and elderly! - to be within the castle. If I had known, I would have never attacked," He informed the other man. "And as for you, Ghirahim," Her father's grip grew tighter. "You're to ensure she grows into a wonderful, extraordinary woman, understood?"

"I… what?" He whispered in disbelief, hold going slack.

"To condone a girl to grow up fatherless is horrid. To condone the father of the girl to kill her is soulless. To force them both to go through a destiny they do not wish for? Only a monster does that. I am no monster, not this life." He shook his head, a look of remorse coming across his features. He glanced around, seeing their frightened and uneasy faces before turning to one of the kngiths. "See that they're all fed something warm and their wounds are thoroughly treated. Ghirahim, little one, if you could follow me," he turned and left the room, leaving the two to hesitantly follow.

"Papa, why does he call you Gearrahymn?" She asked innocently, making him flinch.

"It's a title," her father said after a pause. "One I wish you wouldn't say," She frowned, but held his hand as they began to walk their way deeper into the fortress.

* * *

Ganondorf was… different.

Majorly different.

In the games, he was only really shown if you, the player, died, and he looked like a pig, but as she followed the supposed big baddie, he seemed like a normal man. Sure, he was seven and a half feet with greenish skin and orange-red hair and was a bit see through if you turned your head the right way, but he was just a man. Her father spent most of the time with her, and 'Dark Link' seemed to be her personal servant - she knew he'd be killed in a couple of months if she could judge properly so she didn't really talk to him - but in those hours she had nothing to do, she found herself slowly difting towards the man's study. One day, she stood outside the study, silent tears streaming down her face as the man's own crying echoed in the small area they were in.

She felt a harsh tugging at her heart and her left hand burned, making her bite her lip as to not cry out. Blinking away her tears, she held out her left hand to see a startling sign; three golden outlines of triangles. The top connected it's bottom with the tops of the other two, and the bottom two connected on one end. The middle triangle, the upside down one, burned a silver-white blend. It lit up for a second longer before fading to nothing more than an outline, the colored triangle standing out wildly against her skin.

Standing there for half a more second, she kicked off from the wall she had been leaning on and smoothed out her sky blue skirt before hesitantly going to the door and knocking on it. "Mister Ganondorf?" She called out, internally wincing as pain leaked through to her voice.

"Child?" The door opened a second later, worry shining in his eyes as he looked her over. "What pains you?" he guided her inside and had her sit on a chair in front of the fireplace.

"I…" she bit her lip and looked at her hands. He had gone power-hungry for the Triforce - what would happen if she showed him…? "Something happened… I didn't know where Papa was, and Dark Link is busy in the kitchens today."

"You can tell me anything child," he told her, kneeling in front of her, offering tea he had no doubt thought about ahead of time.

"I… my left hand… it burned, and when I looked…" She absentmindedly rubbed the top as she continued. "There's only three pieces of the Triforce, right? There's no missing fourth piece or anything?" She stopped as soon as she had realized what her hands were doing and took the tea, the smell calming her slightly.

"The Triforce?" He asked in surprise. "Child, did you… do you…?"

"It's upside down…" she whispered. "It's not Power or Wisdom or Courage. It's just… not."

"May I?" She set the cut on the table before clenching her left hand. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her arm and extended it to him, the outline glowing again. "Long has it since I've last seen that…" he whispered. "What is your name, child?"

"Al-Allisima. Allisima Nakamura." she blinked in confusion before it dawned on her; he never asked for her name and she never said it.

"Allisima Nakamura…" he repeated before chuckling bitterly. "Long, I have wondered what you meant by ' _you'll change your mind when we meet again_ '. Now I am glad those words ring true. Tell me, have you ever heard of the tale of the Daughter of Balance? I suspect not, but if you have, then please, tell me what you know."

"I know of the _Child_ of Balance. Fi's mother used to tell us it when we played or had lessons." Allisima started. "She was a girl chosen by the Goddess who would come forth in great times of need. But all the stories were impossible because Fi's mother said there was never a need for her."

"The Daughter of Balance came forth as a mere child centuries ago, and was supposed to aide the hero in my defeat. She fell protecting the Hero whilst he was indefintely vulnerable and he was slain by Dark Link as a result. During that time, however, she was a very powerful enemy, often leaving me wounded and once near death. She was… a very formidable foe." He gained a bitter look. "She was chosen to be Hylia's Champion, just as I was supposed to be Din's, the Hero Farore's and the Princess's Nayru's. I have yet to see her piece resurface since then."

"This… but… I can't be…" She shook where she sat, desperately wanting to rip her hand away from the man. "I'm only seven,"

"Far too young," he murmured in agreement, something shining in his eyes before he striaghtened and went to his desk before pulling out a pair of leather gloves. "Here. I believe these might fit you," As she slipped them on, a weight that had suddenly went on her shoulders lifted as she could no longer see her new mark. "In three days, go to Laketh and ask for some self-defense lessons."

* * *

 **To be updated in two weeks...**

 **...pls send love**


	7. (Not So) Sweet Lullabies

_**I'm sorry for posting late, but last week was a total shit-show. Saturday of last week, I had to put one of my dogs of 14 years down and I couldn't do much for the two weeks both before and after.**_

* * *

 _ **I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its known characters .**_

* * *

 _KEY_

"Talking" is English

"Talking" in italics is Bond talk

"Talking" in bold italics is Tetraforce ((Triforce)) talk

* * *

Somewhere, in the midst of the training and the talking, the servant found her again.

Often, he'd just be there, out of the corner of her eye, but sometimes, after a grueling day of training, the tray of her one, true weakness would fill up, even after she emptied it. After a few trayed, she 'complained' she'd get fat with the way they were treating her, and she grinned as she heard him snort before looking away.

As it was, she was just about beaten black and blue one day when he finally stopped Laketh in the spar session and magically sent her to Ganondorf's study. No, she didn't walk. He quite literally placed two fingers on her forehead, apparently sent a burst of magic - which caused her to blink - and when she opened her eyes, the room was spinning, her training mail was a little ripped, but there she was, standing in front of a shell-shocked Ganondorf.

In all honesty, from what he had told her through their tea sessions, he was no doubt more surprised by her injuries rather than being donned in silver leather plates, the frighteningly familiar "Magical Sword" in hand. She blinked away the spots and shook the ringing off before grinning at him shyly. "I didn't do that," she immediately told him, trying not to notice the flicker.

"No, the magical signature almost matches…" he trailed off, expression going slightly dark, but remaining confused. "Tell me, who sent you here?" He quickly demanded, standing up immediately.

"Uh, that servant that was with me when I woke," She frowned, trying to recall his name. "You said his name was Shade?"

"No, he _is_ a Shade," Ganondorf corrected, expression still dark. "The Hero's Shade, to be exact. And not one of my creations." She felt something… dread, perhaps? The Hero's Shade, that could only mean…

"Dark Link," she whispered softly. "I've been using Dark Link as a servant…"

"You know of him?" The tall man seemed taller as he loomed over her, hands curled into fists. While she was covered in specially made armor and was wielding probably one of the most powerfuls swords to exist, she really didn't want to take her chances. "How?!" As he took a step forward, several things happened at once.

Her left hand began to burn, causing her to hold it away from her and shield her eyes with her right hand. There was something that sounded like a _**BOOM**_ and a scream of a man damned to fly by the back of his britches. She could hear her father's voice from within her mind, faint due to the distance caused by being on the other side of Hyrule. There was also someone pushing her behind them, the cloth familiar and their scent smelling of steel, leather and a mix of raspberries and strawberries. It was an odd combination, and as the light dimmed around her, she was able to carefully open her eyes to see…

Pure blood red eyes bored into hers, no whites or pupils to be seen as silver hair cascaded down a grey face. Yet she knew that face well enough. She could hear something, stone shifting, from behind him, but when she tried to peek around him, his black brace covered hands forced her to keep eye contact. " _ **Allisima,**_ " his voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper, and faintly, she realized it had been because he had screams upon putting his back to her. She felt something cold press into her hands and peered down, feeling herself pale even more. " _ **Run. You must run, before the guards can catch you!**_ "

She backed away, starting to head for the door before she paused, eyes flickering to the unmoving lump within what used to be a reinforced stone wall. "What about you?" She whispered, feeling sick. "What about my father?"

" _ **This won't be the first time we ensured you got away,**_ " the man told her, a sad, soft smile crossing his lips. " _ **Go, quickly**_."

She stepped forward before pausing and turning, hugging the odd man - creature or demon, she now realized - and stepping back before he had a chance to react. "Thank you… Shadow." He startled at the name, but his eyes seemed to soften and his smile grew just that much, which cued her in that, yes, that was his name.

With a final nod, she tore through the halls, doing her best to keep a smile on her face, making it seem like she had been given good news rather than a death sentence.

* * *

Her first true encounter quickly reminded her why there was a saying about 'there were no children in war'. She was at the river bank when the 'sirens' started. Shooting up from where she had been kneeling for a drink, she grabbed her borrowed - stolen - sword and begun to carefully skip rocks, doing her best not to slip, for the rocks were dangerously slick and the river far too fast for anyone to swim. Almost halfway to the other end, she saw soldiers, Hylian traitors who thought Ganon would be a better ruler than Zelda, rush into the clearing, their metals plates clanking as they came to a halt.

"There!" One called, pointing directly at her.

"Nope," she mumbled, turning around and hopping to another stone.

"Don't let her get away!"

"What, shoot her? We don't have any bows!"

Thank God for small miracles, she thought, bracing herself and getting to another stone, frowning as she begun to note how small they seemed to be getting. This isn't good… but the river is too fast for boats and the bridges are far enough away that by the time they get here, I will be gone. That leaves…

"Privates, go after her!" The leader snarled. "I'll get the Zoras." Something set a cold chill in her upon the name. Could the Zoras actually swim in this? He left, leaving the two alone as they each began to hop across the stones. Either they were more practiced or she was getting more panicked because, in any case, they were catching up to her as she was five stones away from the shore.

"Come here little girlie," the man in front sneered, reaching for his sword as he stood a stone away, causing her to whimper and fumble for her own. "King Ganon wants to speak to you,"

"No!" She said, trying to force bravo into her voice. Judging by their laughs, it didn't work. "I will not return to that place!" He hopped and she did her best not to flinch as she was immediately forced to block the mess that was supposed to be a blow to her torso. She kept her eyes open, glancing at his feet uneasily as he yet again tried to knock her off and kill her, the impact almost working. She had no room for a proper stance, and it was crippling. But she as she had no room, and she was half his height, then he was improperly stanced as well.

 _But if she hit him, knocked him down, he'd drown…_

She barely was able to block the blow, the sword nicking the leather and hitting the chain under it. "Do not make me hurt you," she begged. His eyes just glinted as he lunged forward again, causing her to land on her knees so that her sword could cut at his own, causing him to go wide eyed and off balance, tumbling into the water.

"Jarno!" The other man, three stones behind, screamed. " _Jarno!_ " With tearful eyes, he turned his hateful gaze towards her. "You'll pay for that, you _little worthless bitch!_ " She flinched, shaking and watching the rapids ahead, hoping, praying that the man - Jarno - would resurface… even when she knew he wouldn't. She heard water splashing and rippling even more and saw the furious man clawing at the stone behind her, having lunged forward. Eyes wide, she went to go move forward when something sharp cut her cheek, leaving her to jerk and land in the water herself, leaving her only a millisecond to gain a hold of the stone she knocked her head on before the current caught her.

Working against current was what hurt her the most, and as she managed to get a tighter hold on the rock, she could hear the man's struggling. He was in full metal, which was ten times heavier than hers. Not to mention he was no doubt blinded with grief - she was… numb. She met the man's eyes and saw him deflate before looking down the river. "No…" she whispered. "Don't-!"

He glanced at her again one last time before his fingers let go, the river carrying him off and under.

* * *

She had thought she was numb before - watching the man give himself back to the earth just topped it more. She wandered through the forest, dripping wet and chilled as the night set, sword dragging on the ground behind her limply. Finally, she came across an overground root and tripped, sending her rolling down a hill and into a nest of oak roots. Coldness seeped into her joints, going far deeper than her numbness, making her whimper and do her best to curl into herself, the armor preventing herself from going into the fetal position fully.

The sword laid on top of the hill, the ruby, sapphire and amethyst imbued hilt glinting at her tauntingly. _I'm the reason why you're cold,_ it seemed to whisper. _I'm the reason why that man died._

With a strangled noise, she turned her back away from the cursed object.

* * *

She woke briefly when gentle hands carefully picked her up easily even with the plate. "Mama?" she murmured, head turning to rest on their shoulders. She dared to open her eyes to see familiar black locks and too pale skin. "Shad," she correctly, fading back into the darkness.

* * *

 _ **Forever now, you and I must stay far, so far away. Forever, and never, the story will be; oh, forever and never, we shall repeat history. Forever now, I shall watch afar. Forever now, you will grow. Though we will see, we can never be. Through this fate, we shall hope to change future history.**_

"That's a pretty song,"

Her hoarse whisper made him jump and snap towards her, eyes widening. " _ **I did not realize I had been projecting. I am sorry.**_ "

"Don't be," she turned her gaze to the bed where she was laying on. "Where are we?"

" _ **Kakariko Village; one of the few villages spared from Ganon's rage the first time he tried to rule Hyrule,**_ " Shadow answered. " _ **Impa owed me a few favors.**_ "

"Impa?" Allisima asked, tilting her head the best she could.

" _ **A very dear friend… and a very deadly enemy should you cross her,**_ "

* * *

If you liked that creepy lullaby I created while listening to https tube watch? v=qnf8v ATuWVY and you should go check it out in case you want to get the hint on how to sing it! And, uh, just as a note, it'll sound a bit wonky, I suppose.


	8. Tales of the Past

_**So a lot of stuff happened. My dog died, my cat died, my grandfather came out to visit and we went to the grand canyon some 800-900 miles away... yeah, stuff happened.**_

 _ **Anyways, I don't own Legend of Zelda!**_

* * *

Shadow had her sit on the foot bench as he washed and braided her hair. She would've done it in a bath herself… had she not locked up at the sound of water. Had it not been for the… dark creature… she would've no doubt hit her head on the tub when her knees gave out. As it was, she could feel the waves of concern washing over her, which numbed her even more.

" _ **I'm sorry that this happened to you, child,**_ " Shadow 'said' suddenly, making her jump. " _ **If I had known he was within his study, I wouldn't've sent you there.**_ "

"He even warned me he might snap before today," she murmured, shrugging him away as he gave one last twist. He looked at her with uneasy, saddened eyes, which made her heart sink. "What is it?"

" _ **I might be different than how you both know me, but until the Hero of Hyrule can break my servitude bond, I will be forced to answer to Ganondorf should he summon me.**_ " He told her softly, setting the comb down. " _ **You know what I am, do you not?**_ "

"Dark Link; you're… a mini-boss of sorts." She said, her tone shifting between unease and hesitancy.

" _ **I suppose, in a way, that is true. I was named Shadow by a… very dear friend of mine.**_ " She saw his eyes flutter close and he sighed. " _ **Come here. I think… I think you should know about the Daughter of Balance.**_ "

"I already know of her," Allie told him.

" _ **You just know what we three wished you to know. I once knew her well, the Daughter of Balance. And seeing as you're carrying her piece, you need to know what she went through...**_ "

* * *

The land, centuries ago, was peaceful and prosperous. The Daughter was but a legend, said to only appear when the Land's End was coming to pass. There were several races within this land, the most prominent four being Hylian, Zora, Goron, Kokiri and Gerudo. For years, there was peace between the races until a gerudo male was born, bearing the cursed name of Ganondorf.

He quickly became king, and went to the Zora, Gorons and Kokiri, cursing their land when they refused to hand over a sacred treasure given to them by their respective goddesses. The Goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore quickly gathered their pieces of the Tetraforce and pleaded with their youngest sister to gather her piece from her chosen warrior, which required said warrior to be taken to Hyrule, as she did not live within the same world as they did.

The warrior accepted the terms to return to the land, and she was placed amongst the Kokiri alongside who we only know as the Hero of Time. After the Guardian of the Kokiri fell to the curse, the Hero and Warrior traveled to Hyrule Castle, where the Hylian Princess was waiting for the Hero. To hear that the Warrior, who has been labeled as the Daughter of Balance, had returned to her birthland brought ill feelings to those who knew of her legend. Upon hearing the legend herself, she attempted to distance herself from the Hero, but he would not allow it, and in their budding friendship, feeling grew intense.

After they gathered the three relics, they went to a sacred place, the Temple of Time, where the one sword that would deal the Darkness away laid in wait for its master to return. The Hero, eager to show to the Warrior that he was worthy of the sword, rushed ahead without her. She was not on the dias with him when the time capsule sealed around him, leaving her on the wrong side of the blue barrier.

Worried for her friend, she lingered in the now abandoned Castle Town, and a month after the barrier first went up. Ganondorf entered the sacred grounds. With her magicks and sword art taught to her by the Goddess Din herself, the Warrior stood, stalwart and defensive of her slumbering hero many a times, often injuring the Gerudo king almost to the point of death, but never had the will to take the finishing blow, even if he would rise the next day as if it had never happened.

Finally, he was able to catch her off guard. The barrier had begun to break, signaling that the Hero would awaken soon. The king sunk up from behind and sunk his wicked blade deep into her, lowering her down as she began to collapse from shock. "I am glad to have finally ended you," he said.

The Daughter merely chuckled a bloody laugh, lifeblood seeping out of her. "You'll change your mind when we meet again," she foretold, unable to do anything as she watched him enter the Sacred Realm, which she had spent almost seven years of her life to protect.

It was a day later that the Hero awoke to find a bloodied floor, and his love being carefully covered up by a friend of theirs. Angered at himself for not noticing, he became reckless with his life. The Gorons were only barely set free in time, and the Zoras were frozen in the water, slowly dying as he entered Lake Hylia's temple. In there, he met a shade of his face, red eyes crying as it begged in its crude language not to be killed and not force him to kill the Hero.

The Hero didn't understand, and the Shade accidentally struck the killing blow, tears falling freely as he collapsed to his knees and cried in anguish as memories from the Hero's still form came to him, for he was not a creation of Ganondorf or the temple, but, rather, one of the Goddesses designed to filter negative emotions away frim the Hero while teaching him of mercy and brotherly love.

The Shade carried the Hero through the temple, and helped him see the last sun rise of what had once been a peaceful, but now war ridden land. By then, word had spread that the Hero had been slained by the dark version of him; it casted a bitterness on the Shade's soul, and he took up the Master Sword and headed into Ganondorf's castle in an attempt to end it all…

* * *

He pulled something, a photo frame, out from one of his bags and held it gently, a soft look on his face as he stared at it. "You didn't get far, did you?" She asked softly.

" _ **I got all the way to the inner sanctum before I had to face my worst nightmare. He had taken to reanimating yo-the Daughter's corpse as well as my brother's, and between the three, I fell within a matter of minutes.**_ " He let out a loose, pained chuckle at this. " _ **When I woke up, I was able to speak to them one last time before he placed the servitude bond on me. She asked that I look after you, you know.**_ "

"Will you try to fight Link?" She murmured, making him flinch.

" _ **I will be forced to, no doubt**_ ," he told her carefully. " _ **But I will not go for any harming blows on my own accord.**_ " Taking the answer into consideration, she leaned forward and squeezed him tightly.

"It's ok," she told him. "This Hero is an ass anyways,"

"Allisima, watch your language," he chided. She grinned, but it fell as she saw the photo.

Dark, sun kissed skin was curtained by copper curls, a deep scar marring her left cheek as saddened brown eyes twinkled in amusement, a bow held up playfully as golden flowers decorated the area around her right ear. Pink lips were starting to form a smile was the blue, white and gold dress twirled with a motion long past. That was the Daughter of Balance? She looked like… like…

Like her, all grown up.

* * *

 _ **Picture of the Daughter of Balance can be seen on the A03 version or on my tumblr: omsrandom . tumblr . com. My tumblr is also a partial IC askblog for Corgatish and an older Allisima, so if you wanna ask either me or them something (do expect me to play a River Song if it gets to a spoiler) as well as help me practice my art, go check it out!**_

 _ **Please, let me know what you'd like to see (seeing as this appears to be a type of drabblish with plot than anything)!**_


	9. Kakariko Massacre

_**Long time since the last update, but I'm doing my best to keep writing! I actually have the Legend of Zelda: Arts & Artifacts book, which helps me with what items, enemies and characters are in what games, which is, uh, where all of the names for the enemies came from.**_

 _ **Key:**_

" _ **talking**_ " = Triforce Bond

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any affiliated characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

She was put in the wardrobe with the knife she had nicked and the blasted sword, having been told not to come out unless the Hero - Link - was the one who told her too. She could hear screaming, smell the harsh copper scent of blood and hear the clash of metal against metal and, sometimes, metal against flesh. The ground trembled, causing the wooden furniture around her to groan and creak. Bracing herself with her hands on either end, she squeezed her eyes shut and couldn't stop her yelp as the wardrobe fell on it's doors, leaving her few choices. Paya and Arimo had already been called out to help, and not even a minute that they had been gone, Shadow had been forced to leave too.

She could lay there and do nothing as those who gave her shelter and safe haven _died_ or…

As she glanced to the side, she could see the impossible glint of the sword, making her heart wither a little. She could leave those she owed her life to for death, or she could break out using the sword and help them in whatever small way she could. To her, the choice was clear.

So, as she wacked and whaled at the back of the wardrobe, she was well aware that the sounds were getting quieter, almost to the point where each blow landed before pausing. Finally, the wood cracked and chipped away enough for her to start kicking out, making the hole big enough for her to get out, sparing a glance at the destroyed piece as she pulled a chip out of her curls. _Sorry Impa_ , she thought before grabbing her weapons and peeking out the tent.

Everything was… silent. Silent, red and purple.

Bodies were scattered, some still having blood seep from their wounds, others having long since dried out. Purple ichor and ashes laid in multiple piles near the fallen, and even though she knew it meant Ganondorf had lost more troops, the sight of death made her want to become sick. Stepping outside of the tent, she did her nest not to look down as her boots went _squish_ in the ground; she didn't want to see if it had been blood or ichor as both meant bad.

Ears perking, she heard a faint clash of steel, echoed by several others, coming from the direction in which the siren had came from. Had the Sheikah pushed back enough? Determined to find out, she forced her way passed the bodies and piles of ashes, boots making the same sound as the fighting sounds grew closer, which made her tighten her grip on the sword. As she stopped, half hidden behind the tree, she watched what was happening.

She had seen movies depicting battles, but what she was seeing… it wasn't a battle… it was a massacre. She knew how many Sheikah there had been when the battle started. It was well in the 500s, but now? Now there were fifty tops. But for every Sheikah cut down, ten moblins became ash piles. But the enemy kept coming, and Allisima knew what would happen when the foot soldiers ran out. Her brown eyes scanned the field before finally catching sight of what she was looking for.

There, form completely black except for his eyes and sword, was Shadow, making quick work of a Lynel with two others dissolving a few feet away. She saw a skeleton take aim at his back and rushed forward without thinking, slamming her left shoulder into it's rib cage and grasping the sword with both hands before allowing her momentum to spin her, shattering the bone monster in half almost effortlessly. "Shadow!" She cried out as he killed the third Lynel, and the man immediately snapped around to look at her.

" _ **What are you doing out here?!**_ "

"The wardrobe fell and I had to breakout through the back," she grunted as he came closer, launching a throwing knife and killing the acheman she was struggling with.

" _ **You have to go back before the wizards and Magos come!**_ " There was a roar in the air, as well as a sudden burst of light that made her pale and Shadow curse. Biped bird creatures came from seemingly nowhere and a green scaled dragon twisted above them, setting fire to the camp behind.

"How much do you know of Barba?" She asked him as the birds stopped at the treeline to watch the dragon.

" _ **Only that he's supposed to be in a dungeon,**_ " Shadow pursed his lips. " _ **How much do you know?**_ "

"Magical jump to get high enough to defeat him. Sword best way to defeat. Shield helps against most damage." she listed, keeping her eyes on the enemies. "We should, uh, deal with these guys,"

" _ **Fokka,**_ " Shadow said, making her jolt.

"And you tell me to watch my language!" She grinned.

" _ **That's their name! Fokka!**_ " She just grinned more widely before it dropped. " _ **Stay behind me. Do**_ **not** _ **engage these guys, ok? If too many fall at once, Doomknockers and Wosus along with Iron Knuckles are going to charge in.**_ "

"All this just for me?" She asked in disbelief. "I'm not even that important!"

" _ **Allisima, you control the destiny of Hyrule. If Ganondorf were to get his hands on you, Hyrule will crumble.**_ " Disbelief stayed on her face as the line of allies launched forward, Shadow leading the rush.

Which left her standing in the middle of the field, dumbstruck as something slammed to the ground behind her, and guessing by the way her back heated up from the sudden gust of air, if she looked at the sky, she'd find it empty. Slowly, as if she was in one of those horror films her uncle liked to watch, she turned to see the toxic green eyes of Barba, who slowly raised himself up to his full height as their eyes met. She swallowed, sword shaking meekly in her hands. When Shadow said stay behind him, she was positive this wasn't what he ment.

She took a step back, and the silver glint of the magical sword had her pausing. Barba was the sixth castle boss, and he was here and she had the magical sword. But she didn't have any magic to aid her jumps or keep her defenses up even when her back was turned.

A sharp crash had her whipping around in time to see a minotaur like creature almost three times her size with a spiked ball and chain in his hands. A figurative light bulb came to, and she rushed towards Shadow, who was sporting a few more cuts. " ** _Allie?!_** " he called out in worry.

"Don't worry, I have an idea!" she gasped out, grasping one of the Fokka's copper shield and hissing the pommel of her sword to the center of the domed object. Pointing towards the creature with the ball and chain, she spared a glance at Shadow. "Name?!"

" _ **Gooma, but Alli, don-!**_ " he blocked another blow, dangerously close to his neck, and she took her chance

"Hey Gooma!" the minotaur turned to her, murder in it's white eyes. Extending herself out to make her seem like she was challenging, she side-hopped out of the way when it almost ran over her, skidding to a stop and facing her again. Making a note at it's stop time, she banged on her shield again in another challenge. Slightly breathless, but high on adrenaline, she turned and ran closer to where a few Sheikah had been trying to take down Barba, the dragon easily avoiding the nonfatal blows. "Can't get me!"

The enraged roar made her grin like a madman and rush towards the dragon. The Gooma continued to rush, eyes wide but unable to stop both itself and it's weapon as it crashed into the dragon, horns on the gooma's head piercing straight through the dragon's thick skin and embedding into its throat as the spiked ball all but destroyed Barba's face. The Sheikah around her watched in amazement as the dragon turned into that acidic goo and dust, smothing its killer.

True to her guesses, the goo was too heavy and combined with the dust, quickly burned away at the gooma, leaving a giant puddle of the acidic mix. "Well," she panted, out of breath. "That was something."

An acute shrieking filled the air, causing her to drop her weapon and clap her hands over her ears just before she found herself frozen in shock. Mummies, unraveled enough for her to see their skeletal like hands and eyes, lumbered from all directions, the only one seemingly unfazed was Shadow, who was immediately by her side. Grasping her collar, he hauled her stiff body deeper into the woods, pure red eyes pained as she slowly started to regain control.

" _ **Come on, quickly, try to throw off the effects,**_ " he told her, still dragging her as her feet tried to work. " _ **Gibdos had that effect on everyone, but they can desensitize over time.**_ "

By the time her limbs were finally willing to work, they were camped in a cave, deep in the corner. She was shivering, adrenaline having fled her body the second those mummies - Gibdos - had screamed. "What about the others?" She asked, making the now human looking man jump.

"Taken as prisoners," Sheik's voice said quietly from the cave entrance. "That was a smart thing, using a gooma to take down Barba." She nodded mutely, realizing that he had been one of the sheikah trying to kill the dragon. He had gotten a throwing knife in its eye, if she remembered correctly. Everything was just…. blurry.

"Will they be killed?" She asked as the silence had its moment again. The two men looked at her in confusion. "The other Sheikahs, will they be killed?"

She saw cherry meet blood, both filled with heartbreaking knowledge and tears filled her own eyes.

* * *

 _ **For those of you who don't know, I'm on tumblr at omsrandom .tumblr .com (remove the spaces)! I'm in the middle of an Angst War with a few of my friends, and I sometimes do little WIP/story blurbs! Please, come say hi! Questions about any of my published works are very much welcome, and you don't have to be on an account to ask them!**_


	10. Fearful Flights

_**As we reach chapter 10, it comes to my realization that I have no idea what chapter count this will end on. I know how it ends, and what happens between now and then, but the exact count? ¯\\_(**_ _ **ツ**_ _ **)_/¯ All I can say is that it will have at least 20 chapters, so around halfway point, yay!**_

* * *

Disclaimer: _I do not own Legend of Zelda, that right belongs to Nintendo._

* * *

Things were… tense.

Sheik was wanting to go out and track, but Shadow had 'been called' by Ganondorf, leaving the two awkwardly in the cave. "Shadow's going to be tortured," she finally said, throat unsticking enough to speak. She wasn't naive to think the dungeons in Ganondorf's castle were empty; she was in a raid beforehand, after all. "And it's going to be my fault."

"Shadow made his choice long before you entered the picture," Sheik murmured, face hidden by the shadows of his blond fringe. "He told you about his brother, correct?" She carefully nodded, removing her gauntlets and gorget, hesitating at her knee guards. "Then he must've also told you how he took the Master Sword - a sword only three can truly wield - and marched on Ganon's Towers. He made it all the way to the room before Demon King himself. Zelda, by then, was already dead, and I wounded, unable to do anything but watch from the sidelines on a balcony within the room." the man paused, head tilting up slightly to look out the cave mouth. "Ganondorf had done evil experiments, and dabbled in necromancy. The Hero and I had buried… buried AJ's body in the garden outside of the Temple of Time, but we had no time to place wards. I wish we had."

"He took her body, didn't he?" She asked, voice nothing more than a whisper.

The lone Sheikah nodded slowly, as if it pained him to remember. "AJ was more than a guide. She was a friend, a shield-sister. To the Hero, she was someone of home, and security - he loved her, and she loved him back, though she would never admit it. Shadow, being the Hero's Shade, felt everything his brother felt, but doubled. Every emotion was echoed back, and when he was forced to kill, the emotional rebound nearly killed him as well." There was a pause as his cherry eyes landed on her. "Who do you love the most?"

 _Who does she love the most?_ What type of question was that? "My mother," she answered hesitantly.

"Imagine you're suddenly years older, and you've found the perfect one and you're about to settle down. Your mother is in an accident and killed and the man leaves you," something stabbed her heart and she frowned. "Months pass, and on the trial of the one who caused the accident, your mother is revived from the dead to aid the one who killed her." Horror filled the spaces where confusion had yet to fill. She still had no idea what he was talking about, but if anyone did _that-_! "The Hero loved AJ, so by ruling, Shadow loved her as well. Ganondorf took her body and reanimated it, making it the last opponent for those wishing to face him in trial by combat. When she wasn't facing the door, it would be easy to believe she was still alive. Shadow…

"Shadow had been fooled, lulled into a sense of security. He dropped the Master Sword and rushed to her. None of us expected a ReDead's scream to come out of her." he shuddered, grabbing at something hidden in his cowl. "ReDeads are… the extreme versions of Gibdos. They cannot die, only becomed stunned. You become a ReDead if you're bitten by one, and from what we saw with the last war, many suffered that fate in Castle Town."

"He said you don't get stunned if you get used to it," she questioned.

"A ReDead's scream doesn't quite have the same reach a Gibdo's does. When going to the Towers, he was able to stay away from the creatures who roamed the streat. He only heard them thrice before, each when he was still a part of the Hero." The blonde explained, voice ever gentle, though she thought she heard a quiver. "After she screamed, she turned, and I could tell not even Ganondorf had been expecting what she looked like. AJ was a mix of two species. Her mother, Hylian, like you, and her father, a Twilit, what Shadow is, in a sense. She… was already different in Hyrule. Hair like yours; it's simply not normally found. Her Twilit genes, I assume." Shaking his head, he continued on. "Twilit Magic dictates that for a life one must be taken. Zelda had been killed long before AJ was resurrected, so she was nothing but a Husk. Husks… they're made for two things and two things only. To eat… and to create more Husks."

"Did she… bite him?"

"Husk's don't create more Husks with bites. That's zombies." he chuckled, though it sat heavily between them. "But she did try to bite, yes. Shadow, thankfully, was snapped by then, and he had to choose. Desecrate the corpse of the woman he loved, or let his shield-brother die."

"I would never be able to do that i it was my mother…" glancing at him she realized how insulting that was. "I'm sorry."

"I do not blame you. If my mother was still here, I would do the same." There was a small pause and they both gained their bearings. "Ganondorf wasn't expecting Shadow to pick up the Master Sword and cut down AJ. It's what allowed him to stitch me up before he was caught in the trap." the male let out a long sigh. "If I had stayed at the camp, he would've, _could've_ been able to avoid it."

"There's no way of knowing," Allie finally said as a cold wind entered the cave, making her shiver. Armor was good for fighting living beings, but the elements? Not so much, especially the chainmail. The sheikah spared a glance outside the cave.

"Wait here."

* * *

Sheik never came back.

It was possibly mid-day and she was sitting near the mouth of the cave, keeping a look out for the warrior. What had caused him to go out? Logically, she would say to gather fire supplies, but she had dug deep into his past; she'd leave him too if he did that to her.

She did her best to not remember the last time someone left her and didn't come back. A nicer, gentler breeze lifted the curls that refused to go into the ponytail, and she rested her head on the cave wall, staring blankly ahead. Something moved behind her, and she was quick to raise the dagger in defense, pushing back her disgust at raising a weapon at someone… wait…

"Papa?!" She gasped out, about to rush forward and hug him before Sheik's story came to mind, causing her to stop from where she had taken a first step. Her body ached and wanted nothing more than to pass out, but she forced herself to stay attentive as the hand raised is empty hands and took a step forward, brown eyes filled with worry.

"Songlet, it's me," he said. "I swear… I'm myself."

"So you know," she gritted, suddenly seething. "You know what that… that _pig_ … does to people?!"

His face pinched in confusion. "What?"

"Don't play that with _me_! You're that monster's left hand! He reanimates corpses and forces families to fight their loved ones! _He's the reason why Shadow and Sheik are even here!_ " She ended up screaming, even through her throat was dried out and hands shaking, not yet lowering the dagger.

"Allie…" She jumped at Sheik's voice, sparing only a glance at the spooked man. "Who is this?"

'The Demon Lord _Ghirahim,_ " she spat out.

"Songlet, please," her father took a careful step forward, sparing a pleading glance towards the Sheikah. "You're dehydrating faster than I want to think and most likely haven't eaten in a day or so. _Please_. I'm your father, I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

"Wait, _you're_ Corgatish?!" Sheik suddenly yelped, and she was being pulled behind him. "Why are you even in this area?"

"I won't lie: Ganondorf has me looking for my daughter. That being said, he never said what to do should I find her. I just want to make sure she's safe."

"She's as safe as can be," Sheik snapped. "Now, I'd suggest leaving before Ganon's troops finds us. Come on Allie, we have to move."

She kept her hand on her dagger as she grabbed her gorget and gauntlets, rushing towards Sheik, a bad feeling filling her as they went deeper into the woods. "This doesn't feel right," she whispered, starting to glance back.

"Don't look back," Sheik's voice had her snapping her head forward, a frown on her face. "The pain will sting, and you will regret it, but don't think about what could've been. It rests heavy on the heart."

"Experience?"

"No… AJ… she once told me that. It seems almost everything she said was true, and yet, we were too blind to do anything but watch in horror as she was forced to face and fight all our demons for us."

Regret filled her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Whatever for?"

"I keep making you bring her up."

"It's best if you do," another voice said, making the two whirl around. A girl, looking to be around fifteen or so years old, was leaning on a tree, burgundy eyes twinkling sadly as her thick black hair fell in half curls. "Name's Hope. I come from the happier timeline of AJ."

"How do you know her?" Sheik said warily, causing the teen to snort.

"Because, _Oji,_ " she smirked, making them stiffen. "I'm her firstborn."

"Does she know you're here?" She saw the teen's eyes go to her and widen slightly. "'Cause she sounds like the type to be really angry if she's left in the dark. I know I would be."

"How old are you?" The teen wondered aloud, moving forward to look at her. "Four? Five?"

"I'm almost _eight!_ " Allisima snapped. "Why should my age matter anyways? You don't know me!"

And that is when the world around them exploded.

* * *

 _Translations: Oji - Japanese for Uncle_

* * *

 _ **And thus yet another OC is tossed into the mix, though this is the only time in this story she will be seen.**_

 _ **Please, let me know how I'm doing! I'd love to hear what you guys think, whether it be generic key smashing to tips and tricks that could improve my writing.**_


	11. Iron and Chain

_**RATED EXPLICIT FOR TORTURE OF AN ADULT AND CHILD ABUSE**_

* * *

 _ **AN: Update, there will be 12 chapters rather than 20, so next chapter is the epilogue for Origins! Thank you all who have read this story, and I hope that you'll like the next part of the series!**_

* * *

 _I do not own Legend of Zelda, that right belongs to Nintendo._

* * *

The first thing she felt when she woke up was an iron collar around her neck, similar shackles around her wrists, chains clicking as she slowly moved to wake her limbs up. She opened her eyes, squinting through the poor lighting. There was someone chained up in the center of the room, arms held above their head, feet barely able to touch the ground.

With a sick realization, the eight year old realized who it was as the door opened, allowing light to come through and illuminate his blood red eyes. " _Shadow,_ " she whispered in horror, bile rising in her throat as the chains swung his body to the side, showing whip marks. A look at his arms showed numerous cuts, and it seemed as if all his fingernails had been torn off.

Upon her saying his name, the Shade twisted, face filled with pain as he faced her, horror in his eyes. " _ **Allisima?!**_ " At her tiny nod, he started to twitch, dark whisps coming off his body. " _ **Hold on Dearest. If I can get my form to work, we'll be out of here in no time.**_ "

"You're so hurt," she whispered, unable to take her eyes off his battered, his _tortured_ form. "This is all my fault…" The man froze at that, and all she could describe was a wave of regret and furious selfloathing.

" _ **Don't say that… it's my fault more than anything… I didn't pay close enough attention.**_ " His tone had her frowning, but before he could explain, a woman entered the room, sending a shiver down Allisima's spine. With blue skin, glowing red eyes and bright orange hair, the girl knew she was no one to be messed with.

"Such a pretty face," the woman cooed, moving in front of Allie and forcing her face up, looking her dead in the eye. "Tsk, such defiance too! You are going to be such a _gem_ ," she squeezed her jaw painfully at the word, making Shadow jerk to try and get the attention away from her. "Now, now, you're going to get your time. Let me admire my new pet,"

She stayed kneeling as the woman pulled in the disconnected chains, defiance building in her. The woman's lips pursed, and she _yanked_ on the chain, forcing Allisima to catch herself before her face met the stone floor. " _ **Allisima!**_ "

"You do as I say," the woman hissed, making the girl glare at her with sharp eyes. The woman then smirked and snapped her fingers, a whip forming in her free hand, causing the girl's eyes to go wide. That was something only those of Demon Blood could do. "Or he gets your punishment." she finished, pointing directly towards Shadow. Any anger the girl felt froze right into horror. She… she couldn't let that happen… "That's a good girl," she purred as soon as she saw that Allisima wasn't going to fight.

She was motioned to stand and turn, doing her best not to flinch as the woman examined her while Shadow snarled in the background. " _ **Don't touch her demon. You're not worthy!**_ "

"Tsk, and I suppose you are?" she sneered. "Tell me, darling, is this man your friend?"

 _Yes,_ she thought silently to herself, _he's my best friend and I'm going to get us both out of here_. Outwardly, however, she steeled herself. "No ma'am," she whispered just before feeling a sharp yank of the chain around her neck.

"You will address me as _Master_ ," she sneered. Quietly correcting herself, she looked up at Shadow with pleading eyes. Blood red met chocolate brown and for a split second, he looked like he had… _accepted_ his fate before there was a slight glimmer in his eyes - a playful knowingness. He was letting this woman believe he was weak, she realized, a pit growing in her stomach.

How odd, that rather than hope, she could only feel dread as the woman raised the whip, looking at Shadow with one of the most cruelest expressions she's ever seen. As her arm began to fall, she felt something… build up, form around her in a swirling ball.

 _ **I am truly sorry, My Child,**_ a new voice whispered, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. _**This was not meant to be your first time back in your homeland…**_

 _What about Shadow?_ She asked, raising her right hand towards the shade. _He doesn't deserve this…_

 _ **He does not**_ , the voice agreed. _**Close your eyes and focus on the magic within you, and you will find your answer to what you need to know the most.**_

Swallowing, she let her eyes flutter shut and felt a tugging from the ever swirling, unseen mass around her. Feeling as if time slowed, her heart began to hurt as she remembered the predicament Shadow and her were in. _The whip_ , she thought forcefully. _I want the whip gone._

There was a rush, and she felt like collapsing as silence filled the air around the three before Shadow spoke up. "Well, _darling_ , I'm honored, but I'm afraid I'm spoken for." Eyes snapping open, she saw that instead of a whip, the woman was now holding a bundle of Silent Princesses, a look of confusion, anger and annoyance written across her features as she stared at the flowers.

"You…" The woman turned around slowly, eyes flaring like fire as she looked at the girl. "Should. Not. Have. Done. _That_." Rather than let herself be intimidated, she let a feral grin show.

" _Fuck you_."

* * *

Ghirahim knew pain. He knew it so well that he could describe it in such a soul crushing way, it was the only thought you could think of afterwards.

Nothing, _nothing_ , however, could describe the pain of having to stay silent in the shadows as Veran raised her hand towards his daughter. He desperately wanted to jump forward, to stop it, but Ganon's Black, suffocating magic easily overpowered his own Grey magic, leaving him shaking as he was forced to watch this scene unfold in front of him.

This mistreatment, this _torture_ on the three of them, it lasted for weeks, months even. He watched as his little Spitfire dwindled down to just embers as the Shade, Shadow, grew weaker and weaker at each passing day. He would need to return to the Twilight soon, the Demon Lord reckoned, and smirked as he realized he could easily send the Shade to his… no, it wasn't his kingdom anymore. He gave that right up when he found Nyco and had his baby girl. But he was still part of the royal family; he could still open portals, and he could send others there.

But just as he was about to snap his fingers, the castle shook, and the cell door slammed open, revealing a… maddened Ganon. His hand flew down to his side as the Demon King looked around madly, eyes blaze with insanity as he smirked at the sight of the three. The chains around the two disappeared, and Shadow dropped in a heap. Ghirhaim tensed as Allisima raced towards him, but the Mad King did nothing as she rested his head on her lap, gently trying to shake him awake.

" _Please_ ," she whispered. " _ **Please, Shadow, wake up.**_ "

"The Shade will only wake under my command," Ganon said, making her jump and glare up at him, his heart both soaring and sinking at the sight in her eyes. Defiance. Pure, raw defiance, directed right at Ganon.

 _Don't_ , he mentally begged.

"Shadow will _never_ be under your command," she sneered, and the Mad King only grinned.


	12. Epilogue (AKA Where the Branches Lie)

_**Hi there guys, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who read/favorited/followed Sucked In: Origins, it really means a lot to me. With that being said, I do have at least 7 more fics to follow this one, all of them having Allisima as the star as she grows and finds out just what it's like to be the Hero of Stories.**_

* * *

 _ **MENTIONS OF TORTURE, CHARACTER DEATH. PTSD IS VERY MUCH A THING THOUGH I HAVEN'T GONE OVER IT AS MUCH.**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda_

* * *

Sharp gasps filled the air as whisps of black smoke came from behind a fallen pillar. Ganon's castle had collapsed almost an hour ago, and the hero had left holding a vial Shadow had almost stolen himself.

Now all he could do was sit and wait for death as he bled out.

"I… I'm sorry Al," he mumbled as he let his head roll back to glance up at the now sunny day. "I wasn't who you thought I was…" Once, a lifetime ago, she had once laughed and hugged him. She had told him stories about her first adventure, and let him hold her as she cried. And they bonded, and grew closer, and closer, and then… _and then…_

* * *

He was so sure Ganondorf was dead for good, all of them had.

So when the Gerudo's sword had plunged right through his body, it felt as if time had stopped. " _If I am to die today,_ " the Mad King hissed. " _Then you two shall die with me._ " He pulled the sword out just as the sound of an arrow hitting flesh happened, and he was caught by his brother, eyes wide and desperate. Under any different circumstances, Link would be incapacitated with the same wound he had, but instead, he had the Master Sword, and so Light and Shade were separate.

"Shad, _Shad_ , stay awake," he begged, attempting to press the wound. Allisima, in all her white-gold glory, appeared, making both stare at her in awe as she collapsed to her knees, panic swimming her her eyes. She looked radiant with her curls tied up in her traditional dreads, white cape fluttering in the wind that the Guardians created. "Al…"

"Shad, you need to stay awake," her tone was one that he hadn't heard in… since she realized he didn't want to be alone anymore, years back after she stopped Link from delivering the final blow that would've killed him. "Please, stay awake for me."

"M'sorry," he managed to murmur, tasting blood in his mouth. _I'm sorry… I'm not strong enough to hold on…_ he fumbled to remove his glove, and the other two were quick to help pull it off, though they hesitated as he shakily removed the copper ring from his hand.

"Shad…" they whispered, voice breaking. Allie took a deep breath and continued. "You have to stay awake. You know why? Because when I went on my first adventure, there was servant in Ganon's castle that helped me. He helped me escape and he… he dug me out of the rubble when the previous hero left me there on purpose. You know who he was?" Link made the connection far quicker than he as he slowly and painfully shook his head. "He was _you, watashi no kage_. That wonderful, amazing person who saved me was you, and you know something else? He continued saving me, even after I forgot about him."

 _I… saved her? But how? I'm obviously dead, or rather, about to be._ He thought, but his eyes, though dull, showed his curiousity.

"So Link and I, we need you to stay awake, ok? You can't just leave me stuck under the rubble now can you?"

* * *

 _You can't just leave me stuck under the rubble now can you?_

Her words haunted him as he forced himself to stand. His wounds, while not as worse as the one Ganondorf had given him shortly after Allisima had been presumed dead, were still enough to hinder him even in his dark form. Perhaps it was because they had been dealt by the Master Sword? He didn't really have time to figure out the philosophy of what exactly a wound from the Master Sword would really do at full impact, he needed to get to Allisima before time ran out and the dungeon collapsed on her.

And so he dug, and he dug. He rested only when he had to, and while yes, his wounds were treated, he didn't do a proper job; only enough to where he wouldn't get an infection or bleed out. After a day, he finally reached the dungeons, and in that, he reached where he had last seen the little Savior. It was obvious that the Hero had been down here; the bodies that hadn't already decayed into dust and goo had too much precision on their wounds to be an inside job, and upon noting that, his blood _boiled_. He had been told that she had been left on purpose, but to actually see it as he picked open the cell door, which had been relocked… Master Sword or not, he was going to kill the fucker.

And, as he turned up the lantern, there she was, bound to a chair, dried tear tracks on her face as she kept her head lowered, no doubt waiting for a bokoblin to come in and…

Oh, Goddesses, how much trauma would she have from this? Every time he met this version of her, it seemed to be a nightmare that kept getting worse and worse. How was it that she was not already insane? That she was not broken from just the knowledge that she could change the world, and because of it, this would always happen?

"Allisima," he murmured, and she jolted, head snapping up to reveal bloodshot, panicked eyes. "It's alright, I'm me again. I made a promise to look out for you, remember?"

"I want to go home," she whispered, voice hoarse and cracking at every sylobile, and it was yet another piece of straw on an already overworked horse, but it wasn't broken yet, so he managed to nod and undo the knot, picking her up with no thoughts of his wounds. She was light, almost too light, and for the moment, it was enough to distract him from the aches and pains his body was giving him grief for.

"Let's get you home then."

* * *

Somehow, slipping into the Nakamura household was… oddly easy. Well, after the Goddesses pulled them both into the Sacred Realm and healed them to the best of their abilities. Physically, aside from a few scars, both were whole and hale, but mentally… it would take years for both to feel the same.

"Don't go," Allisima said, eyes going wide as she seemed to realize where she was, and what he was doing. "Stay, please." He looked at her carefully and sighed, banishing one of his gloves to gently touch her arms.

"I'll be around, ok? You and your parents just won't see me when I check up on you." he answered, and her chocolate brown eyes went wide and doe like almost instantly.

"We'll me again, right?"

A pale hand ruffled her curls as blood red eyes grinned sadly at her. "Don't worry Allie-bear. We'll meet again."

* * *

A few weeks later, Satou Michiko fell into Mount Ebott and raised the Hopes and Dreams of Monsters for many years to come before being allowed to leave due to her not quite human, but not quite monster SOUL.

If only she had known it was the start of many more adventures to come.

Allisima was eight and a half when she overhead her mother and uncle talking. " _She wasn't been sleeping well Roy… It seems like every night, she wakes up screaming about a shadow that's gone missing and… therapy just seems like the best option._ "

" _Ny, we both know therapy won't help. That portal, it was like the one that brought us here! What is she going to tell a therapist?_ Oh, hey, by the way, I got kidnapped to a different dimension and possible got dragged into a war I had no business being in _?_ "

" _Roy!_ "

" _Sister, we both know that the scars she has are wounds of War, there is no denying it. The Goddesses messed up, they themselves told us that. We need to talk to her_ ourselves _if we're going to get any information on where she went and what happened._ "

* * *

Allisima was nine when they let her know that they had caught on.

Nycotika placed the knife on the table and Allisima felt her blood go cold. "Why was this under your pillow?" A part of her was surprised they only just now confronted her about her sleeping habits.

"I sleep better with it," she answered, voice in an almost robotic tone.

"But _why_ do you have the need to sleep with a knife?"

"In case Ganon decides to imprison me again," it came out before she could stop it and she felt herself pale as their shocked faces. "Not that it ever actually happened, Shadow stopped it before he could, he even dug me out from the castle-,"

"Ganon had you," Uncle Roy mumbled. " _Demise_ had you… Did he even know who you were?!"

"Y-Yes? He even t-trained me." she answered, voice going quiet. "Before he went insane, he trained me. And then something snapped and…"

She did her best to ignore their pitying looks.

* * *

When she was 10, she couldn't ignore their pitying looks anymore. "Honey… Miyamoto, Roy and I were talking and… we decided that it might be best if we moved away from Japan."

 _Away from Japan_. Away from the only place she knew; from the only place she could feel safe…

They went to America, to Maine specifically, and settled down in a nice neighborhood. In hopes of a new start, she went from the barely used Satou Michiko to the more slightly used Allie, but her last name… No longer was she Satou, like her uncle. Now, she was Jackson, a completely new name, but yet, she still found herself saying Nakamura even as she stood in front of the class.

* * *

Allisima Jackson was 8 when her life turned upside-down, and looking back…

She would never change a thing.

* * *

 _ **Please leave a favorite or review if you like it, and if you see something wrong, let me know so I can fix it!**_


End file.
